Ami's Little Sister
by Pokefan911
Summary: What if Ami has a little sister that's smarter than her. Yet her personality is noting like her! ADOPTED!


**Hi guys! I've adopted a Sailor Moon Fanfic! I've redid some of it but most is still the same. I'll try my best with the story and try to update as soon as I can. The original fic belongs to sangoscourage, but new chapters will be my work. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

To describe Kayla Mizuno would be to say that she has her mother's and sister's blue hair that's kept in a ponytail. She has light green eyes; giving her a strange kind of beauty that gives her a mysterious aura that enchants the male population,. She is 13 years old and has an IQ higher than her sister; at 500. But unlike Ami, she is more outgoing, loves to party and is an excellent dancer. She is does very well in school and does have a tendency to bug her sister and get into trouble? Let's see how the story unfolds. Kayla walks towards her house and sees her mother's car parked in the driveway.

"Mom, I'm home. Where are you?" Kayla called out as she entered the house and put on her slippers.

"I'm in the kitchen dear." Anna called out from the other room. Kayla entered the kitchen and kissed her mother on the cheek. How was your day?"

Great mom Passed all my tests...as usual." Kayla answered, handing her mother the marked tests.

"Now Kayla, no bragging." Anna admonished gently as she looked over the tests. "Very good dear."

"Does this mean I can go to the arcade with my friends for a little while?" Kayla wheedled, giving her mom her best puppy dog eyes look.

"No, you cannot young lady! You know you are grounded for going to that seedy pub the other night. Now, take your milk and cookies to your room and get your homework done...and no buts." Anna scolded.

"Aww, come on mom, pleeesse!" Kayla begged, pushing a little more.

"I said no Kayla, or do you want me to extend the grounding?" Anna warned.

"No." Kayla grumbled. She quickly grabbed her snack and took off for her bedroom before her mother could ground her further. An hour later, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Kayla called out for the person to enter.

"Kayla, I have to go back to the hospital. Ami will be having her friends over for study buddies after supper, so don't bother your sister when they are here. Supper is in the oven, so it will be ready in an hour." Anna stated.

"Alright mom. I have a paper to start anyway. I just hope they do the same." Kayla answered, setting her watch alarm to beep an hour later.

"I'm sure they will dear. I'll see you later." Anna reassured and headed for the front door.

An hour later, Kayla's watch beeped. She turned it off, and trotted down to the kitchen. Pulling the chicken out the stove, she quickly turned it off and took the salad out of the fridge. Just then she heard the front door close. A minute later, Ami walked into the kitchen.

"Mom went back to work an hour ago. She asked me to check on supper when it was ready, and it is." Kayla stated.

"Alright, I'll get the table set. How was your day?' Ami asked.

"Good. I passed all my tests, You?" Kayla answered.

"I had a good day as well. I got 100 percent on my tests." Ami informed.

They ate supper and cleaned up the dishes and put away the extra food.

"My friends are coming over soon for..." Ami started.

"I know they're coming over for study buddies. I'll stay out of the way. Just keep your friend Serena out of my room. I have research started for a major school project due on Tuesday. I've seen how much she loves playing video games." Kayla replied.

"I will. Now, why don't take your chips and sodas up to your room, and help me set up before they get here." Ami suggested.

"Alright." Kayla answered. She grabbed her snacks and put them in her room. They had just finished getting the cushions and chairs set up and the snacks out for Ami's friends when the doorbell rang. Ami answered the door, greeting her friends.

"Come in guys, everything is ready." Ami greeted.

"Are the snacks ready? I'm hungry." Serena inquired hungrily.

"You just had supper twenty minutes ago, Meatball Head." Rei snapped. "That was rude."

"I put them away. You're here to study Serena. We'll have the snacks later." Ami stated, giving Serena a look that said the topic was closed. Serena noticed Kayla coming out of the kitchen.

"Don't you have somewhere to go fungus?" Serena grumbled.

"Well, if it isn't the human vacuum cleaner." Kayla scoffed. "No I don't and the name's Kayla!"

"Alright you two, that's enough." Ami replied sternly. "Kayla's not allowed to leave the house Serena, she's been grounded. Please, go work on your project Kayla."

"I'm going!" Kayla mumbled, glaring at Serena. After closing her bedroom door, she plopped down on her bed to relax and calm down for a minute before continuing at her project.

"That Serena is a real piece of work. I don't know what Ami sees in her!" Kayla thought to herself. A few minutes later, she sat down at her computer and started checking the list of web sites for more information she could use for her project. Little over an hour later, Kayla leaned back in her chair and stretched. Pleased with the amount of work she had done, Kayla pulled out a game and put it down by the keyboard. When she came out of the bathroom a five minutes later, she heard strange beeping noises coming from her room. Looking in, her mood quickly darkened. There was Serena, sitting at her computer, trying to get the game Kayla had put out started and the cd drawer looked like it was jammed. Kayla growled and stepped into her room, but not before she took a deep breath and hollered.

"AAMMII!" Kayla hollered at the top of her lungs, seeming to make the house shake.

Downstairs, Ami jumped, almost spilling her drink.

"Where's Serena? "Ami asked, then it dawned on her. "Oh." She jumped up and ran upstairs. What she saw was a very angry Kayla fighting to control herself.

"I thought you were going to keep your idiot friend out of my room! I knew she was going to do this sort of thing!" Kayla seethed, trying to get Serena away from her computer.

"I'm sorry Kayla; Serena can be tricky at times. Calm down. Serena, you are not supposed to be in here. This is Kayla's room." Ami declared, upset over her friend's rudeness. Seeing that Serena was really concentrating hard on getting the game started and keeping Kayla away, she grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey, what are you doing, I'm trying to get this game going!" Serena whined.

"I don't care Serena. This is Kayla's room, and you were not invited in." Ami growled. She looked back at her sister and was amazed at what she saw. Kayla was so mad, she was glowing a soft blue. She looked at the computer screen and noticed the "damage" Serena had done. "You have erased all the work she has done, plus you have jammed the cd drawer. Now go back downstairs."

Serena made the mistake of grabbing the bag of chips off of Kayla's bed as she walked by it. Kayla let out an angry growl and lunged at Serena, knocking her against the wall.

"You have got to be the most uncivilized, ill-mannered person I've ever met. I really don't know why Ami wants you as a friend, you are so pathetic! Get out!" Kayla yelled, snatching the bag back and throwing it on her bed. Serena vaguely noticed the blue glow around Kayla.

"Alright Kayla, settle down. I'm sure you can retrieve the information that was lost. The set of small screw drivers are in the top right hand drawer of my desk. I'll keep an eye on Serena." Ami replied, trying to soothe her sister's nerves. She led a weepy Serena back in the living room. "Honestly Serena, I don't believe you. I've never seen Kayla so mad." Ami exclaimed.

"Why, what did she do?" Rei asked.

"She invited herself into Kayla's room and was trying to get a game started on her computer. She also erased all the work Kayla's done and jammed the cd drawer." Ami replied. The others gave Serena a look of disappointment and went on with their work. Serena pouted, having everyone annoyed at her and not having played the game. Fifteen minutes later, Kayla came downstairs, a little calmer.

"You're lucky Serena. I've managed to get the cd drawer fixed; but you still owe me a new game. Thanks a lot, that was a new game I hadn't played yet." Kayla announced, and turned around, heading back to her room. The girls spent the next hour in subdued silence, except for the occasional explanation of how to do a problem in a piece of homework. The girls were just leaving when Anna met them at the door. She noticed how unusually quiet Serena was as the girls said their good-byes.

She closed the door and looked around for Ami, who came out of the kitchen a moment later.

"Serena seems rather quiet. What happened? I hope Kayla stayed out of your way." Anna inquired.

"Yes, Kayla was in her room the whole time. Serena invited herself into Kayla's room when I went to get the snacks for a break, an hour ago. Kayla was in the bathroom when Serena invited herself into Kayla's room. Serena ended up jamming her new game in the cd drawer and managed to erase all the work Kayla had done on her school project. She also tried to take the bag of chips Kayla had sitting on her bed." Ami reported. "Kayla was so mad, she wanted to hurt Serena."

"Oh dear I'll go check on Kayla." Anna replied, letting out a tired sigh.

"I believe she's having her bath right now." Ami said.

"Alright." Anna replied. Sitting down on the living room, Anna picked up the newspaper and read the day's news until she heard Kayla's bedroom door close with a heavy thump. Kayla was obviously still a little upset. Anna gave her daughter a few minutes before heading upstairs.

"Kayla, can I come in?" Anna asked, knocking on Kayla's door.

"Come in mom." Kayla called out. Anna walked in and sat on the bed beside her daughter.

"I heard what Serena did. I'm sorry sweetheart." Anna sympathized, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Honestly mom, she's seventeen, but she acts like a spoiled six year old! You would think she would have learned to respect other people's property by now. That game cost me three weeks' allowance, and I hadn't played it yet, and now it's broken. At least I was able to get it out and straighten the cd drawer." Kayla complained, holding up the game.

"How about I phone her parents right now, and tell them what has happened. They will deal with her Kayla." Anna stated, soothing her daughter's nerves. "Now, I think my sweet little girl should turn out the lights and get a good night's sleep."

"Ok mom, thank you. Good night." Kayla answered.

Good night, Kayla." Anna replied, tucking her in, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

After Anna had phoned the Tsukinos, they reprimanded Serena when she had arrived home. They took away her allowance for two weeks, and gave her double chores for the weekend. Needless to say, Serena wasn't very happy the next morning when she arrived at school. At the meeting at Rei's temple, Serena kept complaining until Rei was fed up with it.

"Put a sock in it Serena. You don't know how to work a computer yet you helped yourself to Kayla's and broke her game. Just be grateful you didn't break the computer! Now live with it!" Rei snapped.

"Ami, what's on your mind? You seem to be a million miles away?" Lita asked, seeing Ami deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh, I can't seem to stop thinking about what I saw when I went to get Serena out of Kayla's room." Ami answered.

"What did you see? It must really be something if it's got your attention like this." Mina stated.

"Well, last night Kayla was so mad at Serena, she had a light blue glow surround her. Luna, did I have a younger sister in the Silver Millennium?" Ami asked.

"I'm not really sure Ami. I'll have to check the moon kingdom records. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to come to your house and check out Kayla after the meeting." Luna answered.

"Sure. Mom will be working late today, so we can talk after you are finished with Kayla. I must warn you, Kayla doesn't like being stared at. If you could purr at the same time, it would distract her." Ami answered.

"Yes, I can do that." Luna answered.

"Since when Luna." Serena laughed.

"I can also knead my paws...with the claws out." Luna answered back, giving a look that said 'try me.' That made Serena clamp her mouth shut immediately.

After the meeting, Luna went home with Ami to meet Kayla, and to see if she could pick up an aura from Kayla. They entered the house to find Kayla watching tv.

"How was you meeting Ami? Get any "spiritual" help?" Kayla asked teasingly.

"Very funny Kayla! Yes the meeting went well. I know you like cats, so I brought Serena's cat home for you to see. This is Luna." Ami replied.

Luna dropped off of Ami's shoulder and hopped on to the couch, jumping on to Kayla's lap, rubbing up against her leg as she did so."

"She's very pretty. I've never seen a cat with a lunar marking before...interesting." Kayla replied, gently touching Luna's crescent moon.

Kayla felt a gentle buzzing go through her arm and up to her head. This helped Luna concentrate on the task she needed to do. As promised, Luna started to purr rhythmically to keep Kayla's attention focused. Ami decided to go to her room to start some studying while Luna was doing her scanning of Kayla. Soon Luna had part of the information she was looking for and giving one last purr and rub, she hopped down and trotted off to Ami's bedroom. Ami saw Luna enter the room and hop up on her bed. Ami carefully made a note to where she had stopped in her book and went over and shut her door.

"Well Kayla definitely has scout powers. But to what extent, we'll have to run some more tests. You and I can find that out at another time. As for her being your sister in the Silver Millennium. I should know by tomorrow. I'll leave the task about how to tell Kayla that she might be a scout up to you." Luna informed. I must be going and check on what our princess is doing." Ami opened her window to let Luna out. When she closed the window, Ami decided she might as well try to scan Kayla now, and see what she could get. She thought she had heard Kayla in her room, and went to check, taking her mini computer with her. Kayla was concentrating so much on her project that she didn't hear Ami's soft knock. Ami cleared her throat to get Kayla's attention.

"Can I come in for a few minutes Kayla?" Ami asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Kayla answered, looking up from her work for a moment.

"There's something I don't understand. When you were so mad at Serena last night, you were glowing a soft blue." Ami replied.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that. I guess your friend would make anybody glow." Kayla scoffed.

"Knock it off Kayla." Ami growled. "I would like to have your attention for a few minutes, if you could stop being sarcastic. I need to scan you to see if I can find out why." Ami stated.

"Alright, just let me finish this bit. Don't get your shorts in a knot!" Kayla replied with a sigh and quickly finished what she was working on and turned to face Ami. In a few minutes, Ami had the results. "Got what you needed?"

"Yes I did. I'll have to study it before I can tell you. What is your project on?" Ami asked, noticing the stack of paper piled on the edge of the desk. "May I take a look at it?"

"Sure; that's just the rough draft. It's on micromechanics. Maybe one of these days, there will be something to help the physically disabled to move around without an aide." Kayla answered.

Ami picked up the stack of papers and took a quick glance through them. It looked pretty good for just a rough draft. Ami felt a twinge a jealousy rise as she put down the papers. Here she had to study for hours to get a subject perfect, and it seemed as if Kayla just breezed through her school work. She pushed the feeling away; after all, she WAS proud of her sister. The next day, Ami met Luna at Rei's temple and discussed her findings with the Luna.

"Hmm, this is very interesting. It appears as if Kayla does have some senshi power in her. It may be low because her emotional energy level was low when you took this reading. Can you bring Kayla here sometime? Is that alright with you Rei?" Luna asked.

"I don't see a problem." Rei simply answered.

"I'll try and get her here soon. She's quite busy for the next couple of days. She and her friends have been practicing for that charity dance competition this weekend. She has her school project to finish." Ami replied.

"By the way Ami; Kayla was indeed your younger sister in the Silver Millennium. She was on the Moon Kingdom when Beryl attacked and Queen Serenity sent her to the future as well. Luna informed.

A couple of days after she handed her science project in, the principal called Kayla down to the office. She knew she wasn't in trouble for anything so she wasn't worried. She stuck her tongue out at her friend, who was teasing her quietly, as she stood up and left the classroom. A few minutes later, she walked into the registration office and the principal called her into his office. When she was seated in the chair next to his desk, he smiled at her while picking up a booklet of some kind.

"I am very impressed with your report on micromechanics Kayla. I showed it to a medical scientist of mine and he was so impressed that he wants to talk to you after school today with two friends of his." the principal stated, smiling. "Do you think you can stay for about a half hour?"

"I would love to sir...but I kinda got myself grounded for a week." Kayla answered A bit sheepishly.

"Perhaps if you could call my mother and get her permission!"

"Of course this _is_ important." the principal answered and picked up his phone. Kayla gave him her mother's phone and extension number. She really hoped her mother would be on a break; this was really important. "Hello, doctor Mizuno? This is the principal Henson from Kayla's school. No, she's not in trouble; just the opposite. I have a scientist friend who wants to talk to Kayla for a short while after school. She asked me to call you to get permission. Yes, just a moment. Kayla, your mom wants to talk to you." the principal replied, handing the phone to Kayla.

"Yes mom?" Kayla asked.

"What's this all about Kayla?" Anna asked.

"It's something to do about the report I did; I'm not exactly sure what, but it seems important." Kayla answered.

"Alright, you can talk to your principal's friends, but you go straight home afterwards, understand? Anna stated.

"Yes mom. Thank you." Kayla answered happily. She handed back the phone. "She said I could meet with your friend."

"Very good, you better get back to class so you don't miss anymore work." the principal answered.

"Yes sir." Kayla replied happily and almost ran out of the office.

Kayla returned to her classroom with a definite bounce in her step and a broad smile on her face. She had to settle herself down so she could concentrate on the lessons. When the lunch bell rang, Kayla grabbed her lunch and ran outside and over to where she and her friends usually sat outside. She had barely sat down when her friends arrived and immediately started asking questions.

"So, what did the principal want you for?" Deanna asked.

"Yeah, did he find out about something you did, and you forgot about?" Becca teased.

"No he didn't smarty." Kayla replied, sticking her tongue out at Becca. "If you lot will be quiet, I'll tell you. Our teacher liked my report so much that she showed it to the principal. I guess he was really impressed because he showed it to a scientist friend of his. I'll be meeting with this friend and two other men to talk about my project, after school. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I think I'm going to like it."

"Wow Kayla, that's wonderful! I bet they want to use your ideas." Alana exclaimed.

"That would be great." Kayla exclaimed.

They continue to eat their lunch and talk about everything that came to mind. The next couple of hours seemed to really drag for Kayla; she was very anxious to get to her after school meeting. Finally the last bell rang and Kayla almost bolted from her chair before anyone else moved.

"Kayla, slow down!" the teacher scolded gently, but she was smiling. She knew of Kayla's meeting and was proud of her best student.

"Sorry sensei." Kayla answered, blushing. She stopped and waited while the other students stood up and started to leave before she moved again. Getting the books she needed out of her locker, she placed them into her backpack and headed for the office. Entering the office, she noticed the principal and three other men standing beside him. The principal noticed Kayla approaching and smiled.

"Kayla, I'd like you to meet my friend Doctor Ishimuro, Doctor Hanjo and Doctor Isyamo. Gentlemen, this is the young lady I was telling you about. She is one of our best and prized students, and author of the report that I showed you." the principal introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you." Kayla replied, bowing respectfully.

"I am very impressed with your report Kayla. I would like to sit down and discuss your ideas with you. Your idea for neuro stimulator implants may be used in the near future." the medical scientist stated as they walked into a small room and sat down at the table.

"I would be honored sir." Kayla exclaimed. This was beyond her wildest dreams. One of her ideas was actually being considered to help someone so soon.

Half an hour later, they all emerged from the room smiling. The second man who had joined in the conversation was a medical engineer. Prototypes of the stimulators would be developed and tested in a few weeks. Kayla's friends had waited for her and practically pounced on her when she stepped out of the school.

"So, spill already. What did they want?" Becca inquired, excited for her friend.

"They want to make a couple of the nerve stimulators I mentioned in my report. If they test positive in their labs, a few will be tested in a person. But that won't be for a while." Kayla announced, simplifying things a little for her friends..

"That's wonderful Kayla! I knew you would do it! Isn't your mom going to be mad at you for being late?" Deanna asked, concerned for her friend.

"No. The principal phoned her at work so I could be a little late getting home. Speaking of which, I better get going or my butt's going to get it." Kayla answered.

"We'll walk part of the way with you. We'll celebrate when you're free of your grounding." Becca replied.

"We could wait until Monday. The dance competition is Saturday; and we might win the competition." Kayla suggested as they hurried down the street. A short distance away, they saw Ami, Lita and Mina heading for home. Ami noticed her sister approaching and scowled. "Oh great, that's all I need to spoil my day!"

"Kayla, you were supposed to be home half an hour ago!" Ami scolded.

"Mom knows I'm going to be late. I'm heading home now, if it's any of your business!" Kayla snapped.

"Yeah, miss goody two shoes; she's got a valid reason for being late!" Becca scoffed and continued on after Kayla and Deanna.

"I'll see you guys later. I better make sure she does get home." Ami replied, and trotted off after her sister.

"If you're going to keep an eye on me Ami walk beside me okay?" Kayla called out, knowing Ami was behind her. When they entered the house, Anna was sitting on the living room couch, reading a magazine.

"Did you girls have a good day at school?" Anna asked. "I would like to hear about the meeting you had Kayla. You seemed very excited on the phone. "

"Yes I did mother." Ami replied, kicking off her shoes and putting on her slippers.

"I had an excellent day mom." Kayla answered. She didn't bother putting her slippers on and bounded over to the couch and sat down beside her mother. "Well, the teacher liked my report so much, she showed it to the principal, and he showed it to a scientist friend of his. The meeting I had after classes was with the principal's friends, who are medical scientists...or something. They want to build a few copies of the neuro. Stimulators I mentioned. If everything works out in the lab, they will try a few of them in volunteers." Kayla replied happily. She opened her report to the right page and showed it to her mother. Anna quickly read it and smiled.

"Very good sweetheart, I'm very proud of you! I hope those men will use your ideas and make these stimulators to help the disabled. Now, I had better get supper started." Anna replied, heading for the kitchen.

Ami had been listening to the conversation, to find out why Kayla had been late getting home. As Anna disappeared into the kitchen, the jealousy Ami had felt yesterday came rushing to the surface. Kayla got off the couch and walked over to Ami, wanting to ask her something.

"Ami, I was wondering if..." Kayla started to ask when Ami suddenly whirled around and punched Kayla on her right cheek. Kayla fell against the bookcase a few feet behind her with a crash. The sound brought their mother running out of the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Anna exclaimed. She saw Kayla sitting in front of the bookcase holding her cheek and Ami just standing there looking shocked and horrified. Kayla couldn't believe that Ami had just hit her. Anna ran over to Kayla and helped her up.

"Ami...hit me...for no reason!" Kayla stuttered in shock. Sure she teased her sister from time to time; even played a few jokes on her; but not enough to warrant a punch. Anna could see that Ami was just as shocked at what she had done.

"Ami Mizuno, you are to wait right here while I check out your sister, then we will discuss your punishment when I get back." Anna reprimanded.

"Yes mother." Ami answered, her face flushing with shame. She couldn't believe she had let jealousy take over her like that. She went over to the bookcase and started to pick up the things that had fallen.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Anna was cleaning blood off of Kayla's arm. She noticed the look in Kayla's eyes and knew she was thinking of a way to get back at Ami.

"You've got a nasty cut on your elbow but it's not too bad. I'll put a bandage on it. I want you to try and not move it around too much Kayla." Anna stated. "You are not to get back at Ami; I will deal with her." She noticed Kayla's surprised expression. "I know you Kayla. What are you thinking?"

I don't think just grounding Ami is enough. It should be something that will really remind her not to lash out like that." Kayla stated.

"What did you have in mind?" Anna asked a little concerned.

"Ami is not allowed to read any books for two weeks, other than what her teacher gives her for homework. She's also to admit to her friends what she has done." Kayla replied.

"I think that is fair enough." Anna replied. "At least this way she will be able to have more time for her friends."

"Dang, I didn't think of that!" Kayla replied.

"Kayla, don't be mean!" Anna scolded. They went back out into the livingroom where Ami was quietly waiting for them to return. "Ami, I want to hear your explanation for why you hit your sister. Kayla has decided on your punishment and I agree with it."

"When Kayla was telling you about her meeting at school, I suddenly felt really jealous. When she came over to talk to me, I just turned around and hit her before I could stop myself." Ami explained shamefully. "I'm very sorry Kayla." Kayla just grunted.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous, you're just as smart. I think Kayla should tell you your punishment." Anna stated.

"You are not to read ANY books for two weeks, except for what your teachers give you for homework. That means no being ahead of the other students. You are also to tell your friends what you have done; I'm to be there when you do. Do you understand?" Kayla informed, and wanted to make sure Ami understood.

"Yes Kayla." Ami replied. She didn't like it, but it's what she deserved, and her mother agreed with it.

The only good thing about school the next day was that she received lots of sympathy and support. Unfortunately, she had to miss gym class and had to go to the nurse's office a couple of times. Kayla's friends insisted on walking her home as she didn't look to well. Nearing the park, they saw Ami and two of her friends, standing near the entrance. As they came up to them, Jeanna and Becca scowled at Ami.

"Thanks to you Ami, Kayla didn't have a very good day." Jeanna growled.

"Have you told them yet Ami?" Kayla asked weakly.

"Tell us what Ami?" Mina asked.

"That bruise on Kayla's face is my fault. Kayla told mom yesterday that she has the opportunity for one of her ideas in her report to become reality...and I got very jealous and hit her before I could stop myself. She also has a bad cut on her arm from falling against the bookcase in the living room." Ami confessed.

The girls gasped at Ami's confession. They then noticed Kayla's bruised face and were shocked how nasty it looked. Kayla noticed their shocked expressions and decided to speak up.

"I bruise easily. This confession was part of Ami's punishment. The other part is that she is not allowed to read any books, other than the homework her teacher gives her. I'm sure she'll do that as well, with your help." Kayla replied.

When Ami and Kayla got home, their mother checked Kayla's arm and discovered it was not healing as it should. Anna quickly decided that her arm needed stitches and took a complaining Kayla to the hospital and did the job herself. The threat of a couple of good swats to her backside quickly shut Kayla's mouth. Anna could understand Kayla's fear of needles and having her arm stitched, but enough was enough. After supper and a hot bath, Anna tucked Kayla into bed and prepared to tell Kayla something she definitely wasn't going to like.

"Kayla, I'm afraid I can't allow you to go to that dance competition on Saturday. It won't be healed enough for that, and you've lost quite a bit of blood." Anna announced, watching her daughter's eyes widen in shock.

"But that's not fair! You know how much I've been practicing, and looking forward to it! How could you do this to me!" Kayla shouted, tears rapidly filling her eyes.

"I've told you why Kayla. Now, I want you to do as I tell you, and please don't yell at me!" Anna replied, lifting Kayla's chin to make her look into her eyes so her daughter would know she meant business.

"Okay...sorry." Kayla pouted.

"I love you sweetheart." Anna soothed, pulling her daughter into a hug before laying Kayla down and tucking her in.

"Love you to mama." Kayla sniffled, snuggling into the softness of her bed, and immediately fell asleep. The day had been very tiring. As Anna closed the Kayla's bedroom door, Ami stepped out into the hallway from the hallway.

"Mother why was Kayla yelling." Ami asked.

"I told Kayla she wasn't allowed to go to the dance competition on Saturday because of the condition of her arm. Needless to say, she was very upset." Anna replied with a heavy sigh. She hated doing that to Kayla, but it was for her own good. "She will pass out if she puts too much strain on her body for the next few days".

"Oh dear Mother, I have a suggestion. If I can arrange it with Rei, could I take Kayla up to Rei's shrine tomorrow after school? It might cheer her up to see the shrine; it's very beautiful, and I'm sure it will get Kayla out of the bad mood she'll be in. I know it's her last day of her grounding, but she will be with me. It's the least I can do for hitting her." Ami suggested.

"That's a good idea Ami. I'm sure that will cheer her up, if your friend says it's ok." Anna replied.

Ami immediately went to phone Rei, who agreed to help out. This would be a good opportunity to check on Kayla's power level and aura. The next morning, Kayla was definitely in a bad mood, and had to force herself to hold her tongue. Anna checked Kayla's arm and put on a fresh bandage. She told Kayla that Ami was going to take her up to Rei's temple after school, and Kayla was to stay with her. Kayla told her friends that she would not be going to the charity dance; and they were very disappointed. After talking it over, it was decided that her friends would compete for her. This made Kayla feel a little better; she was grateful for such good friends.

After school, Kayla waited outside the high school for Ami to come out. Lita and Mina said they would see them in a little while and dashed off. Serena, on the other hand would be quite late for study buddies; she had detention again. Rei was waiting for them when they reached the top of the stairs. Rei noticed Kayla's arm was bandaged up more than she thought it should be for a moderate injury, and was concerned; she was beginning to like to young girl.

"Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine Kayla. I'm sure you will like it here; let me take you on a tour." Rei greeted warmly.

"Thank you Rei. I look forward to seeing your place." Kayla responded.

Rei showed Kayla the areas of the shrine she felt Kayla would enjoy and lift her spirits. Kayla was in a much better mood by the time they got back to the courtyard where Mina and Lita were talking to Ami. Mina jumped up and went over to greet Kayla.

"Hi Kayla, how is your arm doing?" Mina asked, smiling.

"It's still kind of sore. I had to have some stitches put in it. The cut went deeper than mom thought. It's kinda hard to do some things with only one hand." Kayla answered. "Why is it that I get the feeling that I'm here for more than one reason?"

"I thought that coming up to see Rei's shrine would help to cheer you up. But you are right, there is another reason why I brought you here. Do you remember when I scanned you a couple of days ago?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, what about it?' Kayla answered cautiously.

"You know about the sailor scouts don't you?" Ami asked.

"Of course, doesn't everyone?" Kayla answered. "What are you getting at?"

"What I found when I scanned you, was your senshi powers reawakening." Ami stated. That was the reason for the blue glow you had around you when Serena made you so angry."

"Me, a sailor senshi, yeah right Ami." Kayla scoffed.

"Your senshi aura didn't seem to be that strong a few days ago. We are going to have to do more scans and tests to be sure. Rei has psychic powers and I will run another scan on you to see if there is any change." Ami informed. "If you could please hold still for a few minutes while we check out your aura."

"Fine It's not like you're going to find anything." Kayla sighed negatively. Ami scowled for a moment, and then opened her mini computer. Kayla was obviously moody. Rei sat next to Kayla and concentrated on Kayla's aura, while Ami used her computer and Luna and Artemis used their Lunar mind scans. She knew Rei, Ami and the cats were just trying to help her, but this staring was getting a bit unnerving. She spoke up as politely as she could. "Are you just about done, this staring is beginning to get on my nerves?"

"Yes, we are done Kayla. You do indeed have senshi powers; although they have not quite awake yet. It will take some training to bring them out." Luna replied. The black cat suddenly remembered that Kayla didn't know that she could speak. 'Oh well, she had to find out sooner or later.

"Wait a sec, did Luna just talk, or am I just too stressed out!" Kayla exclaimed. Everyone was surprised that Kayla hadn't gone crazy about hearing a cat talk to her.

"Yes, I can talk Kayla. I am one of the guardian and trainers of the sailor scouts. You and Ami were also sisters in the Silver Millennium. We will start to train you soon. For now, Kayla, I would like you to concentrate on bringing up your senshi powers." Luna instructed.

Kayla closed her eyes and emptied her mind. Soon she felt a small, strange energy starting to flow through her body. Concentrating, she felt a gentle power slowly increase and work its way through her body. In a few minutes, she began to glow. Opening her eyes, she noticed everyone smiling at her.

"Well, that was...interesting. What did I feel?" Kayla asked.

"That was your senshi power...your aura. With time and training, your fighting skills and powers will get stronger." Luna stated.

"So, I'm guessing you are all the sailor scouts; since you are telling me all this. Do you mind if I see your transformations?" Kayla stated curiously.

"We would be glad to show you." Rei stated, standing up. All the girls stood up facing Kayla.

"**Mars Star Power!**"

"**Venus Star Power!**"

"**Mercury Star Power!**"

"**Jupiter Star Power!**"

Just as they had finished their transformations, Sailor Mars felt an evil presence just as a loud crash was heard. "Guys, sounds like we're needed, and it's not far off."

"Stay here Kayla. We'll be back as soon as we deal with this problem." Sailor Mercury stated as she and her friend ran off.

About three minutes later, Serena came running into the courtyard, ready to pig out and raid Rei's manga collection.

"I'm here guys, sor...hey where are they!" Serena exclaimed, looking around.

"If you mean your friends, they transformed and ran off to get rid of whatever trouble was in the park." Kayla replied, winking at Luna who had stayed behind to watch over Kayla. Luna quickly saw that Kayla was going egg Serena along, and hid her smirk.

"What do you mean, transformed! Don't be silly; they can't do that! Whatever are you talking about!" Serena exclaimed, becoming very nervous.

"I mean Rei sensed danger, she and the others all hold up a little stick, say a few magic words and poof, they are the sailor senshi. That kind of transforming." Kayla answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"You're making this whole thing up to get back at me! I didn't see any trouble on the way here. And by the way, what are you doing here anyway?" Serena inquired, getting a little annoyed at Kayla's apparent flippant attitude.

"There was trouble Serena, Kayla's not making all this up Serena. If you had gotten here when you should have, you would know that Kayla is a new scout and Ami's sister from the Silver Millennium. She hasn't transformed yet and we don't know what her attacks are. " Luna informed.

"Why are you telling her all this Luna? Wait a second, don't tell me she's Sailor Moon? That's rather hard to believe." Kayla exclaimed, very surprised. Before Serena complain, there was a loud bang and a couple of roars just outside to the shrine.

"Here's your chance Kayla. Quickly, close your eyes and concentrate on your power. Say the first thing that comes to your mind. Serena, transform now!" Luna instructed.

Kayla quickly closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt her power rise to the surface quickly and words quickly rushed to the surface.

"**Mercury Power Transform!**" Kayla yelled. When her transformation was done, her fuku looked similar to Sailor Mercury's, only the collar, skirt and boots were a lighter shade of blue. Her gloves were a powder blue color. As she came out of her transformation, she didn't have time to check herself out or figure out her title, as a youma landed a few feet away.

"Give me the blue purity crystal or die!" the youma hollered.

"Sailor Moon, distract it while I help the new scout find out what her attacks are!" Luna yelled.

"Alright, but hurry up, it looks like a strong one! Hey ugly, over here!" Sailor Moon yelled.

As soon as the youma started after Sailor Moon, Luna immediately brought her attention to the young scout.

"Open your mind and concentrate on what you want to hit. The attack should come to your mind quickly." Luna instructed. It didn't take long for the attack to come to Kayla's mind.

"**Mercury Hail Stones Smash!**" Kayla (the new scout) yelled, pointing her hands palm facing out. Immediately, she closed hand as if she was holding something small and round. "**Mercury Ice Javelin!**" Both attacks seriously weakened the youma and Sailor Moon saw her chance to finish the creature off.

"**Moon Tiara Magic!**" Sailor Moon yelled, throwing her tiara at the youma's stomach. It quickly disintegrate into dust which was blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

"Good job you two, you work very well together! Now if we could just figure out your scout name." Luna praised. She thought deeply for a few minutes. "I think it should be Sailor Mercury Star."

"Sounds fine to me." the newly dubbed Sailor Mercury Star replied.

"Same here, I agree with Luna. That was very good for your first time fighting." Sailor Moon praised. "Kayla, I know we got off to a bad start, and I'm sorry for what I did. Could we start again; I'd like it if we could be friends?"

"Ok. I guess if we are going to be fighting youmas together, we should be at least friendly." Sailor Mercury Star answered.

Just then, the others came running in and looked around at the damage.

"What happened here?" Sailor Mars replied, rather frustrated that the courtyard was a mess.

"Luna quickly explained everything. The others were amazed at how strong Sailor Mercury Star's attacks were. It also surprised them that the two scouts had worked so well together. They all untransformed and set to cleaning up the mess.

Just then Lita noticed the mischievous grin on Serena's face and her hand fly towards Kayla's injured arm. She was too late to catch the blonde's hand and watched as Kayla yelled out as her face scrunch up in pain. The others jumped in surprise before scowling at the blond twit.

"What did I do now?" Serena complained.

"Well Kayla's arm is injured for one thing meatball head. She obviously has a bandage wrapped around it!" Rei snapped. "Are you okay Kayla?"

"Yeah, I guess. It doesn't seem to be bleeding." Kayla replied grumpily. The idiot just had to get her in a bad mood again.

* * *

**Hope this is good. I changed a few things. I'll try to update. I haven't watch Sailor Moon in awhile so in later chapters so there might be some parts not accurate. Review! So bye for now! :)**


End file.
